Peppa P. Pig
pig Plot Pep comes to terms with things Transcript Narrator: Today is Pep's birthday Pep: up Oh, boy! It is my birthday! downstairs running running running Mummy Pig: downstairs Hello pep Pep: Hello Mummy Pig. It is my birthday today Mummy Pig: It is, and i have invited many of your friends over. They are all waiting in the sitting room for you Pep: Oh yippee! i can't wait to see Candy Cat, Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog, Rebecca Rabbit, and Pedro Pony into the sitting room sitting room is filled with nothing but ducks Pep: What??? Mummy Pig: I invited your friends over Pep: These are not my friends Mummy Pig: Of course they are Pep: These are not my friends at all Mummy Pig: Of course they are. Now tuck in. there's bread under the television the door Pep: oh bread from under the television about 16 seconds later Mummy Pig, Daddy pig, and George all walk into the sitting room Daddy Pig: shoo, pep's friends. shoo the ducks fly out the door Mummy Pig: pep, we have a surprise for you outside this door Pep: Oh boy! into the kitchen Narrator: A very big, very large, and big strawberry cake is on the kitchen table Pep: Yay! and this cake is all for me? Daddy Pig: all for you Pep: Yay! Mummy Pig: Happy birthday, George!....no wait, i meant pep! I MEANT PEP-- George: Hooway! on the table and becomes a blur as he eats the entire cake Daddy Pig: to his knees and cries Mummy Pig: Oh no, George! That cake was for pep! Pep: That cake was for me. i'm very sad now outside Daddy Pig: No peppa Pep: outside this has been my worst birthday ever. i can't have anything. not here, not in detroit, not anywhere Narrator: Peppa spots a muddy puddle Pep: That's it, a muddy puddle will cheer me up, just like it always does! to the muddy puddle Pep: I'm going to jump up and down and have such a great time in that muddy puddle! Hooray! into the muddy puddle The muddy puddle turned out to be much deeper than it looked. Pep begins sinking very far Pep: AAAAAAAAAA screams are drowned out by mud Narrator: After about 3 minutes of sinking, Pep finally hits the bottom Pep: Oh no why am i here? A voice starts calling to her Voice: Peppa. Come to me, and do not be afraid Pep: walking towards the voice Okay. but who are you? Voice: I am the puddle entity, and i would like to bestow some words upon you. Please, sit down Pep: down Puddle entity: You think this was your worst birthday ever, correct? Pep: Yes Puddle entity: You also believe it's been a very long time since you've last been truly happy. Is this also correct? Pep: Yes, puddle entity Puddle entity: I understand that things have been very difficult for you, so i will bestow upon you some words that might change your outlook just a little. Although in a few moments you will leave this place, i want you to carry these words with you for the rest of your mortal life. Can you do that? Pep: Yes, puddle entity Puddle entity: Peppa, you have been on this earth for 8 years now. And when you think about it, that really isn't a long time. Your 15 to 20 year life span, when compared to the billions of billions of years the universe has existed, really only feels like a second. Pep: Yes. And what does that mean? Puddle entity: Your time in this realm is limited. Very limited. Everything you've come to love, everything you've come to hate could all be gone in an instant. You must not take this time you've been given for granted. You must not spend it wishing that it were better. Use it to the fullest potential you possibly can. I believe you have to power to do that, Peppa. Pep: I want to, but with all the problems there are in my life, i just can't. I've made many mistakes. So many mistakes. Some that can't be forgiven or forgotten. I just don't think it's possible to go out there and make things right anymore. I wish i could just stay here with you, puddle entity. Away from the judgement of my sins Puddle entity: I see.... Peppa, i mentioned that everything you know could be gone in an instant, and with this, that theory will be put into practice. How would you a second chance at life. A chance to finally be happy. Would you like that? Pepp: .....I would Puddle entity: Okay peppa. When you leave this place, you will be given a second chance. Free of every sin you've ever commited. free of everything that has ever held you back. I want you to take this second chance, and use it carefully. This life, like your previous one, is not infinite. Use this second chance to live the best life anyone has ever lived. Please. It's the only one you'll ever have. Pep: .............Okay, puddle entity Puddle entity: Then it has been decided. Goodbye, Peppa. Please don't forget my words. Pep: slowly rising back up I promise i won't. Thank you for everything ........ Peppa: out of the puddle I have a lot to think about Peppa walks back into the house, which now seems to be empty Peppa: walking into everybody's rooms Hello? Mummy pig? Daddy pig? George? I'm back! But nobody is there Peppa: the phone Suzy? Are you there? But nobody picks up Peppa: on the tv All the channels just show various places around peppatown, which are all now completely empty Peppa: Everybody is gone. Everyone. Everything. long silence Peppa: I guess now there really is nothing holding me back from my best life. Peppa goes into the kitchen, turns on some music, and begins making herself a big strawberry cake the end Category:Surreal